


Another Life Lost

by writeitinred



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Swearing, because you know Levi and his mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearing the words, "we'll meet again in the next life," suddenly felt like his whole world was shattering around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Life Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this piece came from honestly. I was having a pretty bad week and I decided to write my feelings down, and this is the result! 
> 
> I promise though that the next Levi/Eren piece I do it will be butterflies and rainbows compared to this haha. Comments are very much appreciated!

The rain came down hard and unrelenting. It seeped into Levi’s bones as he walked through the forest, wiping away the blood that once marked his skin. It did nothing to wipe away that fear and the worry coursing through his veins though, his grip around Eren’s legs tightening as he struggled to find his way through the thickness of the rain. Eren’s breathing was labored, hitching whenever a breath was just too painful.

They had been ambushed by Titans and everybody started running in different directions to confuse the ugly beasts. It managed to work for the time being but they had all been split up and then the rain started, making it impossible to even find each other. He was only lucky to find Eren when he called out his name, and Levi’s heart had soared until he saw the state he was in. He was bleeding everywhere, making it difficult to find where the injury began and where it ended.

They had to get out of the forest and fast. Otherwise they would both end up being Titan food.

“Levi,” Eren chokes, his voice hitching. “Levi, put me down.”

Levi ignored the request. He knew what Eren was implying with those words and he refused to give in. He wouldn’t stop. Not until they reached the wall and got him to the infirmary. Eren would live. He had to. There was no other option.

“Don’t talk, brat. Save your energy.”

He picked up his pace, hoping that the wall would be in sight soon. They would make it. They fucking had to. He couldn’t let Eren die. He couldn’t live with himself if that happened.

“Come on,” Eren groaned and Levi would have smiled if the situation wasn’t so dire. “Let’s not put off the inevitable. I’m dying.”

“Like hell you are!” Levi snapped. The wind picked up around them, whipping the rain into their faces. It would be difficult to get through but there was no way he was going to give up. “You will not die! That’s an order!”

Eren let out a weak laugh but it was all the confirmation Levi needed to know that the man didn’t believe him. He could hear the hitch and stutter in Eren’s breathing; could hear the tiny sob that come after each breath. The rain kept coming down and with each passing moment Levi’s hands began to slip from the line of hope he had latched on to. The wall should have been in sight by now but he couldn’t see anything in front of him for miles. With a cry of frustration he maneuvered Eren around carefully so he could cradle him to his chest.

He moved to the nearest tree setting Eren down as gently as he could. He was a bloody broken mess, his once emerald eyes dimming to a muck gren as the seconds ticked by. It would only be a matter of time before they would fade and Levi would be left alone to face this cruel and empty world. Eren choked on a sob and Levi could see that he was holding back tears but he didn’t need to. Levi was the one who was supposed to do that, not the man who he loves more than anything. None of this was supposed to happen actually.

Eren was supposed to be smiling that stupid shit eating grin that everyone has come to know and love. His eyes are supposed to be shining, looking at Levi like he was the only thing on Earth he needed. He’s supposed to be teasing Levi about being so grumpy all the time. He shouldn’t be in this position right now because he’s done nothing wrong. If anything Levi should be the one bleeding and broken, not Eren. Not his Eren.

“Please Eren,” Levi begs, getting down on his knees to cradle Eren’s head to his chest. “You need to keep breathing, keep fighting. Don’t give up.”

Eren was shaking. There no way to stop that either. God he felt so hopeless, so fucking _worthless._

“Hey don’t worry,” Eren mumbled, and Levi had to strain to even hear him.  “We’ll meet again in the next life.”

The words were meant to be comforting but Levi felt no comfort. They would have filled him with warmth and joy to know that Eren thought that hours ago, but now? Now they just filled him with dread and agony. He cradled Eren closer, hoping against hope that this was just all some type of bad dream and he would wake up in his bed with his lover in his arms.

“Don’t give me that bullshit! I can’t wait that long for you, Eren!”

Levi’s voice cracked and he choked on a sob, making his next words gargled. He closed his eyes, letting his tears mix in with the falling rain. He silently asked himself why it had to be Eren. He had so much to offer the world and this is how it has to end? He couldn’t die of old age like normal people? None of this was fair but then again when was life ever fair?

“I need you to stay by my side and that’s a fucking order! Do you understand me?”

Eren let out another laugh and Levi’s heart constricted painfully. It may have been weak but he knew it sounded like the laugh Eren used when he was going to have to disobey an order. There were no more words exchanged after that, just the sound of Eren’s ragged breaths and the sound of the sky letting loose.

Levi could feel the beat of the younger man’s heart turn slow and sluggish and before he knew it Eren went limp in his arms. He keeps on rocking his body back and forth, until all he can do is let out a scream. It shakes him and it burns his throat but Levi welcomes it. Welcomes the pain he knows he should feel. He keeps screaming until his throat felt raw.

He gathered the body in his arms, pressing a kiss to Eren’s forehead. He needed to continue to the wall or until he met up with someone in his squad. They would know what to do and they would give Eren the proper burial he deserved.

“Did you know that when I first laid my eyes on you I thought that you could have been the best damn thing to happen to me? I never said it out loud but somehow you knew anyway.”

He expected a laugh but he was met with silence.

Another kiss and another memory. Another sob and another meaningless sentence. It didn’t seem real that he had Eren’s lifeless body in his arms, and it still didn’t feel real when his body was taken from them. It only kicked in when he was standing in front of his lover’s grave, flowers stacked upon the fresh dirt. He had no more tears to shed but the deep ache was still present, settling deep in his bones.

He keeps expecting to see the younger man in his bed when he wakes up in the morning, hearing that angelic laugh after he said some cheesy ‘good morning.’ He doesn’t know when the ache will cease and he doesn’t know if it ever will but he knows there’s one thing he can do, for Eren at least, was hope. Hope that one day he can find his smile again, hope that he can at least laugh again, and there was one final hope. One that’s asking for too much but he couldn't give up on the thought. Not if Eren thought it. 

“I hope to see you in the next life.”


End file.
